Computing devices may be used in various conditions. In some scenarios, a mobile computing device, such as a tablet, smartphone, and the like, are configured to operate below a maximum temperature. In many cases, the maximum operating temperature is set by a manufacturer based on a general understanding of comfort of an average user holding the mobile computing device. For example, a manufacturer of a mobile computing device may set a maximum operating temperature at 35 degrees Celsius, regardless of the ambient temperature of the environment within which the mobile computing device is located.